pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Miranda Barma
Miranda Barma (ミランダ バルマ Miranda Baruma) was an heir of the Barma family 100 years ago. She worked with Jack Vessalius in order to conspire against the Baskervilles, which lead to the Tragedy of Sablier. Miranda's ultimate goal was to retrieve the head of Oswald, the Glen Baskerville of the time. History The Barmas had only recently lost a power struggle in their home country and were subsequently banished from their country. Ever since then, Miranda's brother Arthur had been kissing up to the lead Dukedom of their country, the Baskervilles, in hopes to gain higher status. Sometime after entering the new country, Miranda had attended a ball of some sort, where she saw Levi, the reigning Glen Baskerville, and his assistant, Oswald, for the first time. Miranda became obsessed with Oswald the second she laid eyes on him, wanting to obtain his head and make him belong to her. Eight years after his introduction to Lacie, Jack worked with Miranda Barma to rise up in society. Eventually, Miranda introduced Jack to her brother Arthur as a musician to play for the Baskervilles at their upcoming event with the Barmas, Arthurt didn't argue the case and accepted Jack as his musician. After Levi gave Jack a map of the Baskerville estate, Jack goes home to find Miranda covered in blood busy decapitating people. Jack tells Miranda that he'd finally seen the boy she had always talked about, causing Miranda to become ecstatic. She reminds Jack of how many times she's helped him to get him to where he is now, and her price for that is Oswald. Miranda hysterically states that she had to have Oswald by her side, and that she had to have his head. After learning from the Core of the Abyss about the Chain B-Rabbit, Jack returns to Miranda to discuss with her. Miranda, states that by making a contract with the Chain B-Rabbit, it is necessary for the Door to the Abyss to be opened, asking Jack if she'd gotten it all right. Jack confirms this, saying that normal Chains are able to produce a 'road' using any kind of distortion in order to reach their world, where as the Intention had told Jack that B-Rabbit would need a much bigger road to be opened before it can reach their world. Miranda asks what Jack plans to do with his Chain, and Jack simply says that he's "returning the favor". Jack then tells Miranda that if she hadn't saved him, he would never have been able to accomplish his reunion with Lacie. Miranda remains silent as Jack continues to say that he was eternally greatful for her rescue. Jack then explains that Glen's power is might, and that his sword skills are a testament to his five Chains, so if Miranda really wanted his head, then she needed to have more power than him, if she faced him as she was now, the task of retireving Oswald's head would've been impossible. Miranda agrees, stating that she wanted Oswald, and that since she'd first laid eyes on him she couldn't forget him, with his beautiful head resting ontop of his shoulders. Miranda then states that she wants to kiss Oswald, and that soon, his body would start rotting away and slowy death would overcome him. In this moment, his eyes would be etched into Miranda's memories and like that she could make Oswald belong to her, and only her, forever. Miranda then tells Jack that all five of the Doors to the Abyss are directly connected to the Abyss itself, and that as far as she understood, one of the Doors was in the basement of the Baskerville mansion, naturally, it is guarded closely by the Baskervilles. Miranda goes on to explain that because it appears that the Baskervilles are using Chains, a mere human like Jack wouldn't stand a chance, but she then mentions that there is a day when the Door's defense has a gap in it, that day is the Accession Ceremony of Glen Baskerville, which was fast approaching. Miranda explains that only on this one day, the Baskervilles will leave their posts in order to see the face of the next Glen, and as a replacement, the Nightray Household, old friends of the Baskervilles, took over the guard for this one day, but despite being of higher status, they were only human, like Jack. Miranda stops there, saying that she wants Jack to figure out the rest on his own, though she does mention that she's heard that only Glen can open the Doors to the Abyss, teasingly asks what Jack will do. Jack apologizes to Miranda, saying that there was so much that the two of them needed to prepare that he was worrying that they wouldn't be able to get it all done in time. Miranda comforts Jack, saying that she's certain that everything would be okay. Later, the Intention of the Abyss is told something through Alice's body about Gilbert by Jack. She then tells Vincent what Jack had told he when he walked past her tower, saying that Oswald had taken Gilbert and was going to kill him by taking over his body after transferring his soul into Gilbert. This was untrue, as Oswald was scouting for the next vessel so that Gil would reign as Glen Baskervilles, and his soul would be dominant in his own body whilst all the other past Glens' souls would remain recessive. Vincent did not know this however and ran off to cry alone on the Baskerville estate. Miranda used this opportunity and approached the weeping Vincent while he was mourning the loss of his brother. Miranda told Vincent that there was a way to save his brother, and so she taught Vincent the way to open the Door to the Abyss while Oswald was transferring Raven into Gil's body, which would stop the Accession Ceremony making it impossible for Oswald to use Gil's body as the vessel, meaning that Oswald would have to wait another 100 years for the next vessel. Vincent immediately ran off to open the Door to the Abyss. Soon after Vincent left Miranda, Jack Vessalius and Raymond Nightray arrived. Jack exclaimed, asking why Miranda was at the Baskerville estate, she simply smiled in response, and only a few minutes later, the distruption that came with the opening of the Door to the Abyss was felt, and Jack new that the Accession Ceremony had been stopped. Oswald is seen after the Accession Ceremony's interruption speaking with Miranda about something, their conversation makes Oswald smile faintly, though what went on between the two of them remains unknown as of yet. Plot Second Coming of Age Ceremony Arc After Isla Yura's Cult arrived in the ballroom and started their massacre, Vincent began having flashbacks of the Tragedy of Sablier. When Ada Vessalius came to help Vincent, he saw Miranda Barma instead, resulting in Vincent pushing Ada away, blaming everything that happened on her, believing that she was Miranda. Description Appearance Miranda had long wavy crimson-coloured hair, most often kept in a braid which was tied in a bow with a ribbon, leaving two longer pieces of hair to flow down the sides of her face. Miranda also had grey eyes. Miranda often wore a choker with a ribbon tied around it, and a necklace with numerous beads underneath, as well as a corset that at the top had a ribbon at the top of it, underneath flowed a thinner dress. On her arms, Miranda had more leather, topped with the same frilly material as her dress, covering from the tops of her shoulders down to her elbows. On her wrists is a black material that ends in the same frilly white material as her dress, tied together with a white string. Miranda also often wore a black cloak, which she held on her arms, she only wore it completely when she approached Vincent Nightray. Miranda also wears a ring on the ring finger of her right hand. Personality Miranda doesn't seem to be completely mentally stable. Miranda often decapitates victims within her own home using an axe, and she kept a collection of the skulls beside one another on a set of shelves in the same room. Although Miranda's mental stability can be put into question, she appears to be fairly clever and knowledgeable about both the Abyss and the Baskervilles' way of life. Miranda also has an obsession with obtaining Oswald's head, something that she would be willing to do anything in order to obtain. Powers and Abilities *Sorcery - Miranda, like the rest of her family at the time, delved into the world or sorcery. She was able to perform ceremonies using this power, and she was also able to teach it to others, as she did with Vincent Nightray. *Knowledgeable of the Abyss Relationships Jack Vessalius Miranda had saved Jack from his wretched life, and without her, Jack would never have risen up in society and reunited with his Lacie. In return, Miranda wanted Jack to help her with her own obsession, obtaining the head of the Baskerville named Oswald. After Jack had been welcomed into the Baskerville estate by Revis, he told Miranda that he'd finally met Oswald. After Lacie's death, the two conspired against Oswald in order to destroy the chains that prevented the world from falling into the Abyss and to obtain Oswald's head for Miranda. Miranda and Jack effectively worked in partnership to create the Tragedy of Sablier, where Jack only plunged Sablier into the Abyss. Oswald Although it at first seemed to stem from her love to decapitate people, it has become more clear that Miranda wants Oswald's head because she has feelings for Oswald, wanting to make him belong to her and only her since she had first seen Oswald with Revis at an event years before. Though Miranda's methods are clouded by her insanity, Miranda would've done anything to obtain Oswald's head, and so she helped start the Tragedy of Sablier in order to obtain it. Raymond Nightray Raymond Nightray was not overly fond of Miranda and Jack, and so when the Accession Ceremony for Gilbert to inherit Raven came along, and Raymond was to lead the Nightrays in taking over the Baskervilles' duties for them in order for them to attend the ceremony, Raymond begged Oswald to cancel the invitations he had sent to the Barma and Vessalius families. Raymond explained that he'd known that both he and Oswald had good relationships with previous members of the family, but whenever Raymond saw Miranda and Jack, he got an ill feeling in his chest. When Oswald ignored Raymond's warning because Gilbert wanted Jack at his Accession Ceremony, Raymond kept an eye on Jack when he came to the Baskerville estate, and was unimpressed when he saw that Miranda was there as well. Quotes To Jack Vessalius *"How was your reunion with your sweetheart?" *“Now then…this is about all the information that I can provide you with. The rest I want you to try and do on your own, some way or another. I have also heard that only Glen can open the Door, but— What will you do, I wonder?” *"That man is my price. You understand how I feel don't you? I want him! I want to keep him by my side! I want to get my hands on his head!!!" (About Oswald) *"Since the first moment I saw him, I couldn’t forget it…That beautiful head of his resting atop those shoulders. I want to kiss him. Soon, his body will start rotting and slowly death will take over him. And in that moment, his eyes will be etched in my memories. And, like that, I will last be able to make him…Oswald, mine and mine alone, forever—!”(About Oswald) To Vincent Nightray *"You just have to prevent your brother's body from belonging to Glen, and undergo a ceremony..." *"Once you break the promise, this magic will become a curse, and there shall be no one to save your brother anymore." Gallery 01 (1).jpg|Miranda offering Vincent her aid Miranda.jpg|Vincent hallucinates Miranda at the Second Coming of Age Ceremony Miranda's head obsession.jpg|Miranda's Head Obsession Barmas.jpg|Miranda featured on the back of Pandora Hearts 18 with her brother and descendant Tumblr m8281dg8d21r0s7y1o1 500.png|Miranda obtaining Jun-Cat's head in Pandora Hearts 18's Mochizuki's Musings Chapter Appearances (*) - Denotes that the character did not appear physically, but as a part of another characters' memories. Trivia *When introduced in Chapter 39, the text ("The mumblings of a black snake setting up a sweet trap towards destruction") calls Miranda a "Black Snake". Intrestingly, Isla Yura, a relative to the Barma family in the next generation, is known as the "Venomous Snake". *Miranda's personality mirrors Demios' when she destroyed the Sealing Stone in Retrace XLIV: Dusty Sky and Retrace XLV: Queen of Hurts. *Miranda bears some resemblence to Madam Red from Black Butler. Navigation Category:Barma Family Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Deceased